Teenage Hormones
by angel-hottie087
Summary: Here's my next fic! It's about Jimmy and Cindy in college and they go through a certain stage in their life. Rated PG-13 for mature scenes. Please R/R!
1. To Get a Date

~Here's my next fic! Hope you like!~  
  
* Everyone is 19 years old in this fic. Just thought I should tell you. *  
  
"So, did you hear about the party this Saturday?" said Libby while flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Yeah," said Cindy.  
  
"You know, you're supposed to bring a guy along too," said Libby with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"You don't have a problem with that do you?"  
  
"Uh, no, no I don't have a problem with that. I know who I'm going to take."  
  
"I know who you're going to take."  
  
"How would you kno."  
  
"Jimmy" interrupted Libby.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Girl, it's so obvious. You stare at him 24/7 during class."  
  
"Alright, alright. But how am I going to ask him?"  
  
"Just talk with him after school and see how things go."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to go with me?"  
  
"Don't worry. Things will go just fine."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
* At Jimmy's house*  
  
"So, did you hear about the party this Saturday?" said Sheen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You have to bring a girl with you," replied Jimmy.  
  
"Well I'm bringing Libby," boasted Sheen.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't have a girl to bring?"  
  
"No, I'm bringing."  
  
"Cindy" interrupted Sheen.(Does this conversation sound familiar?)  
  
"Hey, I never said I was bringing Cindy."  
  
"Come on Jimmy. I see you staring at her chest all the time," said Sheen with a smirk.  
  
Jimmy turns deep red and lowers his head.  
  
"Just ask her. I'm sure she wants to go with you just as much as you want to go with her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Just ask her. What have you got to lose?"  
  
* Next day at class *  
  
Cindy looks over at Jimmy who was staring at her smiling. He noticed her look over and turned his head quickly. Cindy laughed to herself.  
  
* Bell rings *  
  
"Hey Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy turns around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering."  
  
"Wait, I have something to tell you first."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Well, there's this party coming up this Saturday, and."  
  
"Will you go with me Jimmy?" Cindy blurted out.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Great! So this means you'll go with me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Jimmy!" Cindy kisses Jimmy on the lips.  
  
"See you then!" said Jimmy dazed.  
  
~Well, there's the first chapter! Please review if you want to read more!~ 


	2. Getting Ready

~Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2~  
  
* The day of the party *  
  
Jimmy calls Cindy earlier before the party.  
  
"Hello? Is Cindy there?  
  
On the other line-"This is Cindy," Cindy giggled.  
  
"Oh, right. Um, I was just calling to ask you what time you wanted me to pick you up."  
  
"Um, how about 6:30."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then!"  
  
"Bye Jimmy."  
  
* At Cindy's house *  
  
"Okay Libby. Help me pick out something to wear to the party."  
  
Libby starts looking through Cindy's closet. "Hmmm. How about this?" Libby laughs.  
  
"WHAT?!! Are you insane Libby? I'm not wearing that! I wear more in the shower!"  
  
"Well then why do you have it?"  
  
"Uh. It's something a friend got me. I didn't really like it though. That's why it's at the back of my closet."  
  
"Jimmy would like it," giggled Libby.  
  
"Okay, I want Jimmy to notice me, but not THAT much."  
  
"Okay, okay. How about this then?" Libby holds up a super low shirt and a tiny mini skirt.  
  
"Maybe I should pick it out. Oh, here's something." Cindy holds up a black leather mini skirt (but not as short as the one Libby picked out) and a halter top with shades of pink and orange.  
  
"Okay. That'll do."  
  
Cindy gets dressed and Libby leaves to meet Sheen at his house.  
  
* The doorbell rings *  
  
Cindy opens the door and sees Jimmy dressed in a light blue shirt with a navy blue short-sleeved shirt over it that opens in the front. He was also wearing khaki baggy pants. (but not so baggy that they cover your feet completely)  
  
"Wow! You look great Jimmy!"  
  
"Thanks. So do you," said Jimmy examining her body.  
  
"Eh hem," Cindy said noticing Jimmy had been staring at her (cough cough) upper area and lifted his chin so their eyes met. "It's not polite to stare."  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Jimmy turning deep red.  
  
"Well are we going to go or what?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!"  
  
Jimmy and Cindy got into his car and drove to the party.  
  
~I know, that was a short chapter. But chapter 3 is MUCH longer and will be up right away.~ 


	3. Gettin' a Little Steamy

~Well, here's the third chapter. Hey pplz, I really need more reviews! No reviews, no more chapters. Ya hear? Enjoy!~  
  
* At the party *  
  
"Hey Jimmy! What's up?" said Sheen with his arm around Libby's waist.  
  
"Hey Sheen. So what's been going on?"  
  
"Oh you should have been here earlier!" said Libby. "Nick was trying to make a move on this one girl and she dumped the entire punch bowl on his head!"  
  
"Yeah, it was some pretty funny stuff," said Sheen.  
  
"He deserved that," said Cindy. "I always knew he was a jerk."  
  
Jimmy giggled. "So did anything else happen?"  
  
"No, that's pretty much it so far."  
  
"Come on Libby! Let's go get in the hot tub!" said Sheen as he dragged Libby in the direction of the hot tub.  
  
"So. what do you want to do?" Cindy asked Jimmy.  
  
"Um. let's see if we can find a place where there's not so many people."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
(Oh, and this party is at someone from their college's mansion. Sounds like a pretty cool party, huh?)  
  
Jimmy and Cindy walk around until they find a dark room with a fireplace and NO ONE there. (he he ;)  
  
"Let's sit in here," said Jimmy.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Jimmy and Cindy sit on a couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Cindy.  
  
"Did you know that you have beautiful eyes?"  
  
Cindy looked into Jimmy's eyes. "Really?"  
  
"What on earth made me say that?" thought Jimmy. "Uh. Yeah. Your eyes are very beautiful." Jimmy looked deeper into Cindy's eyes, closed his eyes, and started kissing her. Soon, they began French kissing for a long period of time and then stopped.  
  
Both of them were speechless for a while until Jimmy broke the silence.  
  
"You know, I never thought we'd be doing this when I was younger."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," replied Cindy.  
  
"I've always liked you Cindy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I just didn't have the guts to tell you."  
  
"Same thing with me."  
  
"Well that's weird," said Jimmy. "We both had the same feelings for each other, but hid them with hurtful insults and bad remarks."  
  
"Jimmy, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Cindy."  
  
Cindy wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck and kissed him. Jimmy kissed her back, and then Cindy pulled him down so that he was lying on top of her. Jimmy got a smirk on his face and started kissing her again. Soon enough, Jimmy and Cindy were making out horizontally on the couch.  
  
* Back to Sheen and Libby *  
  
"I wonder what Jimmy and Cindy are doing now," said Libby.  
  
"Wanna go check on them?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sheen and Libby started looking around the mansion for Jimmy and Cindy.  
  
"I wonder if they've finally got to know each other better," said Libby.  
  
"Maybe. They probably haven't kissed yet though."  
  
Sheen and Libby keep walking until they look into the room where Jimmy and Cindy were.  
  
Libby gasps. "Oh my gosh!"  
  
~Suspence! Well that's chapter 3. Keep them reviews coming if you want to find out what happens next!~ 


End file.
